horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Yautja (Predators)
The Predators are an extraterrestrial species characterized by their hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honor, including humans. They are a sentient, extremely strong, humanoid race, that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Earth´s, but posesses a level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans. Thea are capable of interstellar travel. The Predators stalk and kill their prey using a combination of highly advanced technology, such as active, electronic camouflage, electronic masks and energy weapons, combined with traditional ancient weapons, such as blades, spears. The species first appeared in the 1987 film Predator before going on to appear in its sequels Predator 2 (1990) and Predators (2010). Aside from their repeated conflicts with humans, the Predators have also notably been associated with the Aliens, leading to the extensive Alien vs. Predator franchise, including the films Alien vs Predator (2004) and Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007). The Predators have also featured heavily in numerous literature and video game spin-offs, including crossovers with other well-known franchises. History with Earth Predators have a long and involved history with humans on Earth, dating all the way back to ancient times, as it was shown in Alien vs Predator. Predators influenced the development of early civilizations, including the Ancient Egyptians, the Khmer Empire, the Aztecs and an undocumented culture inhabiting what is now modern day Bouvetoya in Antarctica. Upon their arrival in ancient times the Predators were worshipped as Gods by the primitive peoples of Earth and they in turn taught these early humans how to construct Pyramids (explaining why so many of these civilizations share distinctly similar cultures and architecture), that were then used as hunting grounds for Aliens. These Aliens would be bred through the use of sacrificial human hosts, that the civilizations would provide for the Predator´s hunting, so that they would achieve the rite of passage. These humans were called the Chosen Ones. As part of the ancient rite of passage, conducted every 100 years, young Predator warriors were then taken to Earth to face these swarms of newborn Xenomorphs spawned in these pyramids. Each Predator was expected to return with the head of a Xenomorph killed in hand-to-hand combat. If the young hunters emerged from their trials successfully, they would use the acid of their foes to sear a clan marking or other symbol into their Bio-Masks and foreheads. If they failed and the hunting grounds were overrun with Xenomorphs, the Predators were expected to activate their Self-Destruct Devices, dying honorably and eliminating all trace of the Xenomorph infestation, which would endanger Predators and humans alike. Not all hunts on Earth were conducted in such a manner. Predators also visited the planet to hunt armed humans as individuals as well throughout the centuries, especially in hot summers and also in modern times like in Central America (1987), where they have even become a local legend and Los Angeles (1997). A Predator also travelled to Earth in 2004 to clean up an Alien outbreak in Gunnison Colorado resulting from a failed hunt in Antarctica earlier in the year. They have also been systematically kidnapping humans from Earth to hunt them on a distant planet, and they have been doing this throughout the centuries, too. The Jungle Predator He is widely known as the Predator that stalked and killed several American military personnel in Central America in 1987, including members of an elite mercenary unit led by Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer. Dutch eventually set the Jungle Predator up and narrowly defeated him, mortally wounding it on the way and leading the creature to commit ritualistic suicide with its Self-Destruct Device. The City Predator The City Predator was a Predator that conducted a hunt in the city during the heatwave and gang war of 1997. He slaughtered people from all the parties involved. He eventually came into conflict with both a government taskforce attempting to capture him and veteran LAPD Detective Lieutenant Mike Harrigan. The City Hunter was killed in hand-to-hand combat with Harrigan aboard its Mother Ship hidden beneath the city. Its body was collected by its brethren and taken off planet, presumably for burial. The Gunnison Predator The Gunnison Predator was a Predator, that oversaw the activities of the Predators on Earth. He found out about the Predalien through a distress signal from the mothership and the scout ship. He was alone there, which implies the Predators are a dying race. Realising the threat this Predalien is, he flies to Earth with the purpose of destroying it and the aliens it produces. He succeeds in killing it, but dies in the following nuclear explosion caused by the Army to stop the alien infestation in Gunnison. Gallery Predator 1987 5.jpg Predator 1987 1.jpg predator 02.jpg predator_003.jpg